Bone fractures can occur in various regions of the body, and affect both children and adults. Bone fractures can occur, e.g., in the arm, involving the humerus and/or forearm and/or wrist; in the leg, involving the tibia and/or fibula; or at, in, or near articulating condyles (also called a condular fracture), e.g. at, in, or near the elbow, or at, in, or near the knee.
Under some circumstances bone fractures may require more intensive treatment than simple immobilization. For example, due to the severity of the fracture, certain bone fractures may require surgical reducing and fixing, including placement of pins, screws, or other fixation devices, which must be precisely positioned to ensure that the fracture is properly reduced (i.e., aligned) and fixed during recovery and healing.
By way of example, several different treatment options exist for condylar fractures above the elbow, called supracondylar fractures. A supracondylar fracture is shown in FIGS. 7 and 8. Supracondylar fractures are relatively common in children, and may occur for example, when a child falls onto an outstretched arm. Fractures of this type may be classified according to the degree of fracture region separation, with the resultant treatment being predicated upon the fracture classification.
For example, Type 1 fractures are un-displaced or minimally displaced fractures, such as hairline fractures and are treated with simple immobilization in a cast without any manipulation. Type 2 fractures are partially displaced such that the regions are nearly aligned, with some bony contact present. This type is typically treated by manipulation followed by immobilization in a cast. Type 3 fractures (see, e.g., FIGS. 7 and 8) are completely displaced with fracture regions far apart from each other.
In known methods for treating type 2 and 3 fractures (see FIGS. 1 to 3), the current standard of care is, by manual manipulation of the arm (see FIG. 1), a surgeon attempts to return the fractured bone regions to an anatomically normal alignment, which can also be called “manual reduction.” Following manual reduction, the fracture is “fixed” (see FIG. 2), during which the surgeon will hold the manually reduced bone regions in place and insert pins or other fixation device, while checking radiographs to verify pin placement, to prevent the manually reduced bone regions from moving out of alignment during the healing process (see FIG. 3).
In the current standard of care, both manual reduction and fixing are performed “free hand” with the aid of radiation imaging. The current standard of care is, at best, problematic in several respects. First, by free hand manual manipulation, the surgeon can at best only approximate a complete anatomic reduction of a complex fracture in all anatomic planes. Manual reduction competes against itself: manually bringing the fracture into alignment in one anatomic plane can move the fracture out of alignment in another anatomic plane. Second, the surgeon must by free hand manual manipulation attempt to hold the free hand reduction in place, while also in a free hand fashion simultaneously insert the pins to fix the reduction. A loss of manual reduction, imperfect to begin with, occurs. As a result, the current standard of care is frequently inaccurate, with patient injury resulting from incomplete reduction. Third, the repeated radiation imaging of the fracture during manual reduction and pin placement process exposes both the patient and the surgeon's hands again and again to radiation.
While the traditional manual treatment method is effective in some instances, exposure of the fracture through an open incision is often required. Such treatment is invasive. Further, operative time for these difficult to treat fractures may become lengthy and exceed seven hours.
Due to the obvious risks involved, improvement in manual fracture reduction and fixation is desired.